babylonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Human
Humans '''commonly referred to as ''Homo Sapians ''meaning "Wise Man" and '''Humanity or Terrans are a species of bipedal mammals from Earth, the original homeworld of Humanity. Once expanded a great interstellar civilization throughout the quadrant of the galaxy until the sudden collapse, the remnants of their species scattered across the numerous planets, evolved into new empires under the protection and guidance of the Sovereign Lords. Biology Humans are a diversive humanoid species, they come in various shapes and sizes, even skin colour; light, dark, brown and pale depending on the environment they live. Subspecies Culture and Society Humans have vast diversity of cultures and religion in almost every country on Earth. Before they begun exploring outside their home solar system humans had long centuries of conflict with one another, divided themselves into civilization by race. Few remnants of their past cultures survived throughout the thousands of years, evidence mainly towards the Feudal-class worlds. History Discovery of the Babylon Gates In the year 2046, astronauts received a mysterious signal coming from the moon and informed NASA about it, decided to send a probe to find out what's transmitting the signal, at first they thought it was a satallite that crashed onto the surface but what they uncovered was not man-made or human. The probe discovered a cave entrance leading to a number of alien relics half buried. Proving the existence of extraterrestrial life. At first the government officials tried to conceal the device but somehow transmitted a signal to a number of humans and then the majority of the population soon discovered it. After sometime through the months of struggle humanity found a way to reverse engineer the gate and discovered to have been built by an ancient race who used them to advance their technology, medicines and scientific achievements to travel through space and colonise planets. It was to become the new golden age of mankind as it makes its mark in the galaxy, creating a federation United to work together to achieve their goals until a group of researchers discovered more of the alien artefacts, not only they provide knowledge left by the predecessors or known to other as "The Great Elders", it was to provide them the means to jump-start for what was coming. The majority of humans of that era considered it a 'superstition' or a false accusation for taking things for granted, continues exploration and study and colonising space which would last for centuries. Age of Collapse Centuries after taking their first step into the stars, humans had created a federation to represent the people of Earth and planets they colonised as their power increased and expanded throughout the galaxy. Advancing their technology and intelligence to make space travel faster and simple in order to remain connected with each other between vast distances. However, over time, factions began to rise and corruption began to take their toll throughout the federation, wars have been fought on all sides more common by either civil wars, resources, political power or hostile alien threats that would last for a millennium as most future historians believed to have lasted. The final century before the great collapse was when humanity began to struggle to survive, taken completely unprepared for what scholars say the Babylon gates throughout the Galaxy shut down when the darkness came upon the worlds of man, completley isolations many systems from each other. Those who survived took refuge to the planets either by abandon their technological heritage or go into stasis hibernation for a number of centuries, maybe thousands of years until Humanity would be able to rebuild their civilization. Few that continue to fight for survival would eventually scavenge what resources they can provide in the remote planets to fight against hostile aliens that could take advantage of their struggle. Age of Rebirth Category:Sentient Races Category:Humans Category:Sha'dahl Empire Species Category:Humanoid species Category:Mammalian species Category:Species of Earth Category:Article stubs